pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Sand Island
Not to be confused with the island of the same name in Pocket God Facebook. Sand Island, '''or Oog Island,' is the very first and main island in Pocket God, introduced in Ep 1: Nowhere To Go, Nothin' To Do. It is a sandy island, featuring a statue, a palm tree with coconuts on it and a volcano in the background. Pocket God contained ''only this island until Episode 15 introduced Rock Island. Pocket God There are six interactions exclusive to Sand Island. The three items that can be toggled on/off are a meteor, a fishing rod, and an anthill (includes a magnifying glass). There are also three non-togglable interactions exclusive to Sand Island: The volcano, the coconut and the Sand Island statue. Island-Specific Interactions Meteor Main Article: Meteor Pygmies will be unable to move if the meteor is dropped on them, and will be knocked into the water if it is thrown at them. The symbol for this interaction is a meteor. For more, see Ep 7: Just Give Us 5 Minutes!. Fishing Main Articles: Fishing Rod, Fish The fishing rod, available on most of the islands, will let the Pygmies walk up to it and start fishing. If they catch a fish, other Pygmies will eat it. The symbol for this interaction is a fish. For more, see Ep 12: Something's Fishy. Anthill Main Article: Ant Hill, Fire Ant, 'Magnifying Glass If the Ant Hill is poked a few times, fire ants will surround it, and they will eat a Pygmy if a line is dragged from them to the Pygmy. The magnifying glass can be used to either burn Pygmies or fire ants. This feature is exclusive to Sand Island. The symbol for this interaction is an ant. Non-Togglable Interactions Sand Island Statue Main Article: Sand Island Statue A unique feature and exclusive to this island is the strange statue on the right side. If tapped three times, it will say "You know you like Pocket God" in a booming voice and vaporize every Pygmy on the island. This is a form of sacrifice. The meteor and anthill are exclusive to Sand Island, while the fishing rod is a recurring interaction, appearing on Sand Island, Rock Island and Ice Island. Palm Tree Main Articles: Palm Tree, Coconut If a coconut is taken off of the Palm Tree, it can be dropped on the Pygmies' heads, which reveals a micro-game of "maximum consecutive coconut bounces." Once a coconut has bounced off a Pygmy's head, it will split in two. The Pygmies are then able to eat the coconut halves. In Pocket God: Journey To Uranus, the coconut is absent. Volcano Main Article: Volcano In the ocean of Sand Island, there is a large volcano. When a Pygmy is flicked into it, a plume of smoke will come out. If another Pygmy is flicked in, magma will pour over the sides. If yet a third Pygmy is thrown into the volcano, the volcano will erupt and shoot fiery lava into the air that rains down on the Pygmies in hot clumps of lava. The lava will make the Pygmies catch on fire, who will then throw themselves into the water to end the burning. In Pocket God: Journey To Uranus, the volcano has its own mini-game called Volcano Blast. Wildlife Shark Main Article: Shark A vicious shark is one of the wildlife features of this island that can be toggled on and off. It will pull in Pygmies when they are fishing or knock them into the water if you pick it up and slap the Pygmies with it. If it is dropped on a Pygmy's head, it will eat them as they run around the island in panic. If you hold a Pygmy over the water, the shark will jump up and drag it down, eating the Pygmy, but pulling the Pygmy away before the shark grabs it will reveal the "most consecutive shark snaps" mini-game. Dodo Bird Main Article: Dodo Bird Another animal that can be toggled on and off is the dodo bird. If tapped, it will drop a "bird bomb", and if the bomb hits a Pygmy, will reveal a mini-game of "most consecutive bird bombs". If the bird flies across the entire screen a single time without hitting any Pygmies with the bird bombs, it will leave, and the mini-game will end. It also steals fish on the ground; however if a Pygmy has a fish in his hand, the dodo bird will snatch the Pygmy up instead, leaving the fish behind. Fire Ants Main Article: Fire Ant Another animal species on this island is Fire Ants. To get them, you must toggle on their anthill. Aggravating them by poking their anthill will cause them to swarm around it, and they will brutally devour a Pygmy's flesh if dragged towards one, leaving only bleached white bones. Pacific Island Controversy There was a controversy when some Pacific islanders and anthropologists protested to Apple Inc. claiming the game was racist because of the original Moai statue. To compromise, Dave Castelnuovo agreed that the Moai statue would be replaced with a statue of an Octopus God and the name 'Pygmies' would be changed to 'Oogs'. However, the name was changed back to Pygmies as Dave felt it wasn't racist to any culture. Variations Pocket God: Journey To Uranus Main Article: Earth In Pocket God: Journey To Uranus, Sand Island is recreated in a somewhat different form, known as Earth. Earth is very similar to the original Sand Island, but has a slightly different appearence in that it is bigger, taller,rounder, and somewhat more realistic. The palm tree is only one color, has a more detailed trunk design and four fronds but lacks a coconut, and the Volcano is the subject of the new mini-game Volcano Blast. The ocean is much more 3D and extends for miles (the bottom of the island is seen in the transparent depths). It also has more plant-life now, such as bushes and flowers. A starfish is visible on the sand. Pocket God Facebook Main Article: Sand Island (Pocket God Facebook) In the Facebook version, Sand Island is the first (and only up until Episode 5) island. As of the fifth episode, it is one of the islands in the Divine Archipelago. The population is up to five Pygmies. It is more detailed, and 3D, with starfish and shrubs on the island and a more realistic sandy view to it. Trivia *The Sand Island statue is used to represent Sand Island on the map. *In the skin packs, it is also used as the image for Sand Island extras. *Sand Island is the only island in Pocket God that has interactions available without using the menu, but not the only area (The Underwater Area and Ape Mountain). *Sand island is the only island in Pocket God that does not have a boss, but not the only area (The Underwater Area and Ape Mountain). *Sand Island is the setting of the first fourteen episodes and gains another five from shared updates, meaning that this island has had the most updates. *In Pocket God: Journey to Uranus , you can drag the pygmy to the side and they will move away from the island and across the "world" which for now is just open ocean. You can drag them forever, but when they are released and drown, the screen goes back to focusing on the island. *There can be two trees on the Sand Island at a time if you change the Sand Island Statue to the Fishmas Tree in the Fishmas Skin Pack. *The Sand Island is the first place/island in Pocket God, JTU, and Facebook. *Sand Island also appeared in issue 10 of the comic, when the tribe is in search of an island. It is recognizable for the Sand Island Statue, shaped like an octopus, and the Palm Tree. Soundtrack It is revealed in The Pygmy Peril # 22 that the tropical background music playing in the background is a stock music named The Burrowers. It is also mentioned that this song is considered the main theme song for Pocket God. Category:Islands/Areas Category:Pocket God Category:Pocket God Comics Category:Pocket God: Journey to Uranus Category:Pocket God (Facebook)